Don't Leave Me Alone
by crisisofvanity
Summary: Senka, a hard-headed female Soul Reaper, gets a mission to investigate mysterious murders in Rukongai. Little does she know that this assignment will change her life forever. Who is the mysterious man? And what is Senka really capable of? Rated M for future chapters. Grimmjow x OC
1. Late

** A/N: I actually have no clue as to how the soul reapers barracks look like, and if they are described in the anime/manga I cannot remember. So I shall make them how I see them in my head. This is my story and if you don't agree with or just plain and simple don't like something, no one is forcing you to read it. (; **

_Hall of Fame- The Script_

You could be the greatest

You could be the best

You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You could beat the world

You could beat the war

You could go the distance

You could run the mile

You could walk straight through hell with a smile

I woke to the sun streaming through my open window. A gentle breeze blew in and ruffled the curtains and sent a few strands of hair dancing across my nose. I smiled and scrunched up my face at the ticklish feeling. I sat up and stretched my arms high above my head as a yawn escaped my lips. I threw the feathery duvet away from me and hopped off of my bed. Curling my toes in the soft carpet before I walked over to the bay window. The sun was just beginning to peak over the tall buildings that made up The Central 46 Compound. The sky looked like it was dipped in a mixture of crimson and marigold and the buildings were encased in purple shadow. Another breeze blew in and brought along the scent of spring blossoms.

_What a beautiful day… A perfect day to go out and…. And…. Oh shit. Oh shit! Today is the day I was supposed to prove myself! I'm supposed to be reporting into squad 6's lieutenant right now! _

I run to my closet and throw on my shihakusho and sandals frantically, tripping as I pulled them on. I run to the bathroom, brush my teeth madly, rake a comb through my hair, and snatch up my zanpakutou. Rushing out of my room I bolt down the narrow corridor containing the rooms of my fellow squad members. I'm in such a hurry that I almost trip and fall down the stairs, but thankfully I caught myself in time.

The aroma of salty bacon and toasting bread hit me and I ran like a mad man towards the source of the smell. One of my squad mates was making breakfast. (When someone does poorly on a mission or is just plain weak they get the short end of the stick and are forced to do things like cooking, laundry duty, and cleaning our squad 5 barracks. I usually am forced to do one or all of the above…) I snatch a couple of strips of bacon and a slice of toast before anyone can say anything and rush toward the door. Luck just wasn't on my side today… Because when I was reaching for the handle a hand shot out to stop me.

"Just where do you think YOU'RE going Senka, It's your turn to do laundry, or have you forgotten?" Said Kosaku, our current third seat. "I was out training' yesterday and I worked up a good sweat, so get busy." He said with a dark smile.

Of course this would happen… I can't ever catch a break. Kosaku is your average Bully. You know, the ones that throw their rank around, and expect you to bow down at their feet? I knock his hand away and say coolly "I am going to the squad 6 barracks to meet with lieutenant Abarai for my new mission, so do your own damn clothes."

We have butted heads with each other from the moment we meet in the districts. It was just bad luck that we both got into the same squad. What's worse is the big fat dummy head got put third seat right from the start.

"Who in their right mind would let such a weakling like you do a mission? From the way I see it you are a worthless dead weight to everyone in the Seireitei." He snickered.

By now others from our squad have come to watch what would unfold between the two of us.

"I`d like to see things from your point of view but I can`t seem to get my head that far up my ass. Now if you will excuse me, THIRD seat. I have business to attend to, so move it."

This time he let me pass and I rushed out the door before anything else could happen to make me later than I already am. _Hell, I probably won't even get this mission, considering how late I am…_

I arrive at the squad six barracks. My hands start to tremble in fearful anticipation. _This is my first actual mission, lieutenant Hinamori went to trouble to get me this and I hope that I haven't screwed it up. _

As I approached the gate I clenched my fists tightly to cease my trembling, and pushed the great blue doors open. I walk up to the first squad six members I see, a big burly man with short cropped dark hair. One average guy with blonde hair, and a third guy with light brown hair.

I sucked in a breath and head towards the three men. "I am Senka Kura from Squad 5, I was told to come get a mission from Lieutenant Abarai, do you know where he is? "

The men just stood there conversing with one another about their battle exercises, with their backs to me._ Guess they didn't hear me… I'll try it again._

"HEY! Do any of you know where Lieutenant Abarai is?"

Yet again the men ignored me and kept talking about their stupid strategies. My temple starts throbbing. I grab the blonde man's elbow and spin him around to face me. "I said, do you know where Lieutenant Abarai is?!"

The man glared at me and pulled his elbow out from my grasp. "Good now I have your attention. Could ya' tell me where Lieutenant Abarai is."

The big man spoke up, "look girl, were busy. We don't have time to baby sit some pipsqueak so go find him yourself and get lost."

"You could have pointed me in the right direction, it's not like you're talking about anything important, asshole," I snickered.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me."

"You really are deaf, you should get that checked out because a Soul Reaper that can't hear won't last long." I spat.

I didn't even have time to think before a strong punch was thrown to my stomach. I grunted and fell to my knees. I tried reaching for my Zanpakutou, but a heavy blow landed on the back of my head and I went down. I felt the side of my face connect with the concrete. My vision and hearing became distorted. I could see only shadows and barely hear whispers of voices over the ringing in my ears.

_Get up, Senka. _ I willed my body to move. _Get UP!_

I push my throbbing body away from the ground and into a sitting position. Whipping the blood and grit from my face as I see the men laughing and walking away. I lift myself from the dirt and stand. Then pull out my sword and direct it toward the men. _They think they've won. But they haven't. Not until I'm dead._

I flash step in front of the big man. This time I move before he can react. I bring my blade down onto the man's right shoulder, I feel it just graze him as he jumps back out of my range.

"You should be blacked out."

"Hmmm… guess you don't hit as hard as you think." I growled and take a step forward. _Actually the man hits pretty damn hard, it felt like my ribs were going to crack. Miraculously they didn't but I'm sure that I would have a bruise. _

The three men pull out their Zanpakutous. "Stand back guys, this bitch is mine." He hurls himself toward me with his sword raised above his head. Our blades crash against one another and I feel my sandals slide across the ground from the force of his blow. _This guy is strong; in a battle of power he would definitely win, but this, this is going to be a battle of speed and strategy. I can beat him. I have to!_

I put both hands on my hilt to strengthen my blows as I draw back and aim an attack towards his left side. But the assault was immediately blocked. His blade clashed at me again and again, forcing me back. I stumble over a dislodged rock, lowering my guard and making sure to have an expression of fear on my face as I stumble. He takes the opportunity to aim a deadly blow to my head. I lean away from his sword and get only a small slice on my neck. I jump backwards putting some distance between us as my free hand shoots up to my new wound. My fingers were wet with blood as I brought them back to my sword hilt.

I stand a few yards away, panting hard, my spirit energy wavering.

"What are ya doing just standing there?! You giving up already!" Shouted the big man.

My reply was just a smile as I lunge for him but this time I aim towards his feet. Right as he brings his sword down to blockI flash step into the air behind him and drag my blade across his back. He let out a scream as his clothes and flesh were being sliced under the sharp edge. He then tries to turn around and strike but his balance is off and the grip on his sword was loosened due to the pain. I take my left hand back off my sword and punch hard to his wrist. The blow sending his sword flying off into the air.

Wrapping my fingers around his meaty wrist I bring the tip of my sword to his throat piercing him slightly enough to let a couple drops of crimson escape from his neck.

"How did I get beat by... by a stupid brat!?" He screamed.

Before I put my sword back in its sheath, I whipped the blood onto my pants, and stepped back. "I knew I couldn't win with strength so I had to aim for speed and strategy. You lost the moment I let you believe you had an opening when I stumbled. I then let you slice me a bit so the thought of winning would go through your head and let it make you crave it. And in the end I just faked you out."

The two men who were sitting on the side lines then ran up to their friend and helped him to his feet. I walked over to where his zanpakutou lay, grabbed it and went over to the three of them. I handed the man his sword and turned around and started walking away but stopped looked over my shoulder –and said, "This could have all been evaded if you had just-"

"What in hells name is going on here?!"


	2. The Protest

_Fight Inside- RED_

Enemy, familiar friend

My beginning and my end

Knowing truth, and whispering lies

What I fear and what I hide

Is it worth what I've gained?

We both know how this will end,

But I'd do it again.

"What in hells name is going on here?!"

The angry voice came from behind me and I slowly turned around and glared at the newcomer. _Crimson red hair in a high ponytail. Black tribal tattoos on his forehead. Scowl on his face. Lieutenants badge with a camellia on it…. Oh shit….. This man is Renji Abarai. _The glare dissolved from my face and was replaced in that of shock.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?! What in the hell is going on here?!" Lieutenant Abaraihollered.

"Sir… this girl… she just came in here and… and attacked us. She cut Ganekibi down." Said the blonde haired guy.

"I see…" Renji said as he turned to me "what's your name girl."

I directed a hard glaze toward the three men who were standing there looking as dumbfounded as I felt. _Of all times, the Lieutenants has to show up… now?_

"Senka Kura of Squad 5." I straightened my back and looked him dead in the eyes as I calmly spoke.

_I don't know much about Lieutenant Abarai but I'm sure he would probably listen to his own men over me, but I'm going to make damn sure he hears my side of the story, if it's the last thing I do._

"You're the one Momo sent? You're late." he questioned.

"Yes, I was to report to you for my mission, but as I was trying to find you I ran along-"

"Momo sent you to get a mission, not attack my men. She also said you were a couple of weeks fresh from the Academy. Do they not teach you the rules, or are you just-"

"I didn't just attack them!" I burst out. "I walked into the doors and they were the first one's I saw! I asked them where I could find you, multiple times, but they just ignored me. Finally I got their attention, a couple of words were exchanged, and then the big guy hit me. Like hell I'm just going to walk away after someone knocks me to the ground!"

"She didn't even ask for you sir! She came in here-" The blonde piped in.

"Tosai, take Ganekibi to squad four before he bleeds out, and Okinao you can go with us to see Captain Kuchiki so he may hear both sides of the story."

My heart slammed in my chest. _C-captain… Kuchiki…!_ "B- but lieutenant I didn't do anything wrong! HE attacked ME! I'm sorry I was late, really I am! And I'm sorry that I got in a fight but what was I supposed to do-" I stammered.

"Your fate isn't for me to decide, it's up to the Captain. Now hurry your asses up or do you want me to restrain the both of you?!" He growled.

"N-no sir." We both stammered as we followed behind him. I couldn't hold myself back from glaring at Okinao. It was the first time that I really got a good look at him. All the other times he was just a background man while my main focus had been on Ganekibi. Okinao had a long slender face and a pointy nose. His dark battle hungry eyes seemed to pierce through my soul, but I didn't waver. I almost wanted to stick my tongue out at him…

_ He's one of the main reasons I'm all wrapped up in this mess! I wish I had more power so I could have taken down that fat heads sidekicks as well… And now I have to go see the Captain of the sixth division…_

As we were walking I looked over my shoulder, back at the way we came. _I kind of wish I could redo that moment and walk past those group of men the first time they ignored me. Would have a lot less crap to deal with. _Something caught my eye. It looked as if someone was following us by darting from building to building.

_Probably just some dumb division 6 member that has nothing better to do with their lives than to get on the new drama. _Even though the person that followed us annoyed me, I still kept casting glances behind us.

"Thinking of running away?" Okinao mockingly said.

"You would like that wouldn't you." I shot back.

"Hey, you two had better keep quiet back there." Renji interrupted before Okinao could respond.

I looked behind me once again, but this time I caught a full body glimpse of our pursuer. Just a scrawny girl with light brown shoulder length hair and thin rimmed glasses.

"Pfft." _Just a dumb kid, I knew it. _

Lieutenant Abarai and Okinao looked back at me with a questioning stare. Probably wondering why I made the noise.

We soon arrived at our destination. Captain Byakuya's quarters. It was odd how his barracks were separated from the rest of his squads but he was a noble so I guess it's acceptable. The lieutenant nodded to the guards who quickly opened the gate for us and questioningly watched us pass.

_Is everyone in this squad nosy or what?! _I scowled at them as we walked by. Lieutenant Abarai led us through the maze of hallways until we stopped in front of a great set of gold doors.

"This is it." The lieutenant said as he raped on the door. "Captain, may we come in?" The lieutenant didn't wait for a reply as he pushed the large doors open.

The captain of squad six sat behind a large desk, sipping tea and looking at a couple of papers clutched in his hand. When he saw us, the papers wrinkled slightly, obviously not happy to see us. The man had pale skin, long black hair, and slate grey eyes narrowed in an icy gaze. He set his cup down and nodded to the Lieutenant to state his business.

"Captain I was doing my rounds when I caught this girl slicing up one of our men, Ganekibi. He was with two others. Okinao, who is here with us and Tosai who took Ganekibi to Squad four. They both have different stories to tell, and I-"

"I'm Senka Kura of squad five. My lieutenant, Hinamori, sent me here to get a mission from Lieutenant Abarai and as-"

"Don't interrupt the lieutenant! The Captain hasn't even asked you to speak! Our squad has rules, but maybe you wouldn't understand that since you don't have a Captain!" Okinao furiously yelled.

I burst out laughing. "You talk of rules, but yet you did the same thing I did! I apologize for interrupting, lieutenant Abarai and Captain Kuchiki, but I figured you would rather hear the truth first." I turned to Okinao. "Don't you dare talk about our squad like that. Our Captain was gone before I even joined, I've heard all the stories about what he did so good riddance to him. What he did does not make any difference to how our squad acts! You talk as if I have no morals, and yet you're the one that lied to your lieutenant trying to cover up yours and your friend's mistakes. You wouldn't just change your story, so you would tell those same lies to your captain."

"How DARE you call me a liar!" The man screeched "I ought to finish what Ganekibi started!"

Before the man could make a move Byakuya appeared in front of him. "You will do no such thing." Sounding almost bored. He opened his mouth to speak again but before he could there was a knock at the door.

The little woman I saw from earlier was standing there half hidden behind a door. All four of us turned to look at the newcomer. Her eyes got bigger behind her glasses and she started fidgeting with her Shihakusho.

"Ninth seat Shirogane. What are you doing here? Were in the middle of something." The lieutenant stated.

"I… I…. Saw what happened." The small woman whispered as she looked down at her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Give Me Some Truth- Ash_

I'm sick and tired of hearing things

From uptight, short-sighted,

Narrow-minded hypocrites

All I want is the truth now

Just give me some truth now

"I… I…. Saw what happened." The small woman whispered as she looked down at her feet.

My heart stopped. _Did this mousy little woman actually see what had happened? How much does she know? And what did she hear?! This can go either way for me... This girl could be my blessing or my curse._

"And what is it that you saw?" Questioned the Lieutenant.

Before the girl could get a word in Byakuya interrupted, "Shirogane, would you mind stepping in and closing the door. I wouldn't want any more… interruptions."

The Shirogane girl walked in and closed the door behind her with a soft click. She shakily approached and stopped a couple feet from us. The captain moved from between me and Okinao and made his way back to his chair behind his large oak desk.

My eyes followed every move she made. I tried desperately to catch her eye, but the girl just wouldn't look at me. My hands started to slightly shake so I balled them up into fists at my side. _No way in hell am I going to let these bastards win, I may have stepped over the line, but that Ganekibi guy... He leaped over it. I'm NOT going to be taken down and let him get away unpunished. _

Captain Kuchiki motioned for us to sit on the big leather couches in front of him. The Lieutenant and Shirogane took the gesture but me and Okinao remained standing. I couldn't sit; it felt like if I did I would be accepting that Ganekibi and his two bozos had won. _I have to be victorious. For my futures sake…_

All was silent. I think the captain and lieutenant were waiting for one of us to speak first. Okinao and I shot wary glances between each other, he knew that if he went first it could be risky. His story might not match up to this woman's, depending on how much she saw and heard. I was intent on telling the truth, but was hoping I could bend some of it and leave out some parts. Neither of us were prepared for this. We were both guilty to some degree.

"If the three of you can't decide who shall speak first, I will decide for you." The lieutenant warned. The captain just sat there, silently calculating everything.

I closed my eyes and took a deep long breath. _Maybe it's just best if I keep my mouth shut. Wait till both of them to speak, and then fill in on spots where they are needed. _A bead of sweat rolled down my back. Ignoring it I turned my attention to Okinao, he didn't even try to hide what he was feeling. I saw betrayal, fear, and anger written all over his face. Even Shirogane was looking scared, because she knew she was about to make a new enemy.

"Since the three of you can't make up your mind, Shirogane will you go first." Lieutenant Abarai said annoyingly as his heated gaze raked over us.

The little woman let out a squeak of surprise at being the first one asked to speak. An angry blush gathered on her face and she looked down at her hands for the sixth or seventh time since she sat down. Her little fists started clenching and unclenching on her black pants. She quietly cleared her throat and met her gaze to the captain's. Her lip started to tremble but she didn't avert her gaze.

"I was about to leave …." Her voice was barely audible but she cleared her throat again and started over, a little louder this time. "I was about to leave…. For squad twelve… so I can take them the research we have gathered so far. As I was about to walk out the gates I heard some people talking….. It sounded like they were in a heated argument….." She cast a quick glance at me and then back to the captain and continued. "I turned the corner to see three of our men and some girl I didn't recognize. I didn't really hear what was said…. But then Ganekibi flashed to her and threw a heavy punch to her stomach…. She bent over… and he then hit her in the back of the head causing her to fall face first in the dirt." Her eyes widened as if she couldn't believe what she was saying and then darted down to her hands as they started to tremble. "Then she got up… all covered in dirt and scrapes… drew her sword then flash stepped in front of Ganekibi, and that's when the fight started." Her eyes widened and darted back to her hands as they started to tremble. "He had the upper hand for a bit but that girl was a lot faster," She looked my way, "Since she was faster she got in some really good strikes…" She said in a whisper. "Tosai and Okinao were just standing on the sidelines until she aimed a fatal blow and sent Ganekibi's sword flying from his grasp…." She looked fearfully at Okinao. Who also had a slight expression of fear on his face. He then composed himself, shot a glare my way, and folded his arms against his chest and looked down at his feet.

Shirogane sat there with her gaze on her hands, seemingly to be lost in thought. We all sat there patiently until Renji nudged her arm, startling her back into reality. "Is there more?" Renji questioned.

"Just that she picked up his sword and handed it over to the men when they ran over to Ganekibi….. That's about when you showed up Lieutenant."

The Captains gaze went from Shirogane over to Renji, silently telling him to share his side. "Well when I got there Ganekibi was wounded and heavily leaning on the other two, Okinao and Tosai, just like Shirogane stated that girl there was picking up his fallen sword and bringing it over to the men. When I asked what was going on all four of them were surprised to say the least. They then said that this girl just came in here and attacked them, but from what Shirogane said it sounded like there was provoking on both sides. I sent Tosai and Ganekibi to Squad Four to get checked on and brought Okinao and Senka here. She is also the girl that Momo had sent to take over the mission."

I didn't realize I had been holding my breath, I felt kind of light headed sand shaky all over. Maybe I was going to get out of this all right.

"Just to make everything clear," I interrupted, "I went up to those three," Waving my hand towards Okinao, "and I asked where Lieutenant Abarai was, they ignored me so I just asked again. They still ignored me and I was getting angry. So yeah I mouthed off a little bit and it worked because then they acknowledged my presence. I continued to ask where you were lieutenant and they were being extremely rude and I was already late and in a bad mood so Ganekibi and I exchanged insults then that's when he hit me. Twice. So of course I was going to get up and strike back. I don't know how your squad works but when someone attacks someone else in mine they get what's coming to them. Anyways… He was a hell of a lot stronger than me so I had to beat him with speed and cunningness, and that's exactly what I did. I picked up his sword and handed it to him and that's when you showed up Lieutenant. Oh, by the way great timing…" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

I beamed triumphantly at Okinao. Silently sending him the "I win" message. My triumphant glow got even brighter as the Captain looked at Okinao causing the color to drain from his face.

He then took his gaze from Okinao back down to his desk. Grabbing a small cream colored folder on the edge of his desk he picked it up and handed it over to Renji. Renji nodded, took the folder and stood.

"Shirogane and Okinao you two will stay here and fill out a report. Senka come with me. Oh yeah, you said Ganekibi hit you, do you need to go to squad four to be checked out?" At that I heard Okinao snicker and I shot my glare in his direction, without looking away from his stupid face I replied, "A little bruise isn't gunna take me out. But where are we going?"


End file.
